Bukan Apa Apa
by jac ridiculus
Summary: Saat nevile merasa tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya..tpi benarkah demikian...?nevile x hannah


**Harry potter selalu jadi milik : j.k rowling**

**Bukan apa apa**

**Capter 1**

aku bukanlah siapa siapa ,aku hanya seorang anak gendut ,tidak cerdas dan kurang menarik .dalam angkatanku akulah yang selalu mendapatkan kesialan entah itu digantung diatatas lampu,pingsan karena suara menjerit mandrake .walaupun itu tk kusengaja tentunya .entah kenapa tk seperti teman temanku lainya aku selalu melakukan kesalahan tk prnah benar dalam melakukan setiap aku nevile longbotom anak yg bukan apa apa.

Ditahun keenam ku ini aku merasa sangat gembira bagaimana tidak neneku sangat bangga padaku ketika aku bersama harry,ron ,hermione,ginny,serta luna melawan pelahap maut dikementrian dan menyiagakan dunia sihir atas kembalinya pangeran kegelapan Voldemort.

sejak itu banyak anak hogwart sedikit menaruh perhatian padaku menanyakan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi di kementrian.

"Hallo nevile ..nevile aku bicara padamu..!"suara terdengar samar2 ditelingaku .

"Apa kau baik2 saja nevile.?."orang itu masih bicara padaku .aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku dua kali .memandang sosok gadis didepan ku yng mengibaskan dua tanganya didepan wajahku,gadis itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya rambut coklat pirang dengan mata yang hampir mirip dg rmbutnya coklat susu.

"Siapa kau "kataku terkejut lalu memandang sekeliling aku masih diperpustakaan ternyata dan melihat dari balik jendela matahari sdah trbenam digantikan langit musim gugur yg mendung.

"Oh ayolah nevile ..ini aku hannah ..,hannah abbot!"kata gadis itu cmberut ..

"Hannah"kataku masih bego lalu tersadar

" hai hannah .apa kabar"kataku agak sungkan karena tk mengenalinya,hannah perfeck hufflepufe merupakan salah satu anggota laskar dumbledore .bagaimana aku bisa lupa,ingatanku memang benar2 parah.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu nevile "katanya jengkel."ini sudah larut malam ,kau bukan perfect jadi kau tidak diizinkan berkeliaran diluar asrama,kau harus segera kembali."dia menambahkan dengan gaya perfecknya yang tegas tapi juga anggun .entah kenapa aku merasa dia malah keliatan manis dengan tingkahnya itu .hannah seangkatan denganku .kami tidak begitu akrab .hanya sesekali ia bertanya padaku tentang tanaman dalam pelajaran herbologi,kami juga jarang ngobrol walaupun kami tergabung dalam LD saat itu .hannah gadis ini mempunyai rambut pirang kecoklatan yang dikuncir kebelakang membentuk ekor kuda .dia tak lebih tinggi dariku tapi juga tidak pendek mungkin lebih tepatnya mungil cocok untuk menggambarkanya .dengan mata cerah seperti coklat susu terlihat seperti cewek yang penuh semangat .dan saat aku memperhatikan lebih teliti wajahnya aku melihat dua lesung pipit dimasing masing pipinya membuat nya jadi tampak lebih manis .aku rasa cowok2 hogward pasti banyak yang menyukai dia.

"Ma maaf hannah" kataku agak gelagapan(sial kenapa aku gugup)."aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ramuanku ,kalau tidak profesor snape akan menguburku hidup hidup." Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dengan susah payah ,aku memang selalu ngeri kalau bicara tentang dan lebih ngeri saat membayangkan hukuman apa yg aku terima jika aku tak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikanya.

"Oh aku mengerti .."kata hannah mengerutkan kening tampak sedang berpikir kemudian nyengir "ha ha kau selalu takut pada snape ,kan.?imbuhnya sekarang ia malah menertawaiku lesung dipipinya menjadi terlihat jelas.

"Hehe kau tau sendirilah "gumamku tak semangat ,pasti sekarang dia menganggapku cowok penakut." Jadi kau tidak akan mendetensiku ,kan?tanyaku agak gelisah ,kalau sampai aku didetensi sudah dipastikan aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas 2 ini dan tamatlah riwayatku besok.

"Apa aku bilang akan mendetensimu..?"katanya mengangkat alis .

"Entahlah .."jawabku pasrah .aku menunduk tak berani mengangkat muka ,takut seolah olah jika aku melihatnya aku langsung akan didetensi.

"Bagaimana ...ya"suaranya seperti dibuat buat ,sial dia sedang mempermainkanku tpi aku tak bisa apa apa habis sudah ,aku bakal dapat double detensi,aku benar 2 sial.

"Baiklah ...aku akan membantumu nevile."

"a..apa ?"kataku bingung bukankah dia mau mendetensiku .aku mendongak melihat nya menatapku dengan cengiran di mulutnya pasti puas melihat expresi keputusasaan diwajahku..ya itu hiburan yang lucu.

"Apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku nevile,aku bilang aku akan membantumu .jadi kau bisa segera kembali ke asramamu..supaya aku juga bisa kembali ke asramaku dan tidur dengan nyaman."katanya ,expresinya berubah lagi jadi serius dan sedikit galak membuatku semakin menciut .

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku dia langsung duduk didepanku mengambil beberapa perkamen dan mengoreksi tugas ramuanku teorima racun dan penangkalnya .mencoret coret entah bagian mana .aku memperhatikan hannah dan entah mengapa aku merasa senang .teryata ada juga yg mau menolong ku seorang nevile longbottom . selama ini aku tidak pernah minta bantuan siapapun ,dalam lubuk hatiku aku selalu merasa tidak ada yang mau bersedia menolongku hanya karena siapa aku ,nevile longbottom anak yg bukan apa apa dan tidak akan menjadi apa apa.

"emm...hey hannah "kataku pelan melihatnya masih memeriksa tulisan tulisanku ,dia mendongak menatapku dan mengangkat alisnya .dan bekata" ada apa.."katanya mengerutkan kening menatapku.

" e..e..terima kasih .."kataku "terima kasih sudah membantuku hannah" .aku melihatnya dia tersenyum.

**Mohon kritik dan saranya degan cara **


End file.
